The Climb
(Warriors Idol:1 Round:2) 'Bout Cinderpelt and...it's hard to describe. So... Turkeyface[[User talk:Snickers20|I do not look like a turkey!]] 00:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) 'OA:Miley Cyrus The Climb I can almost see it That dream I'm dreaming but '' ''There's a voice inside my head sayin, You'll never reach it, Every step I'm taking, Every move I make feels Lost with no direction My faith is shaking but '' ''I Got to keep trying Got to keep my head held high Cinderpelt padded along the border stream, lost in thought. She had just been told that she would die soon. Her mind was swirling. She wanted to wail her grief like a lost kit. She had so much that she would leave; her Clan, her apprentice,...her life. There's always going to be another mountain '' ''I'm always going to want to make it move Always going to be an uphill battle, '' ''Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there, Ain't about what's waiting on the other side '' ''It's the climb '' There were so many things that she wanted to do...yet, those hopes were fading. When she was with StarClan, those hopes wouldn't matter. They were the wants of a living cat. She had faith that StarClan would take her easily. She sat down. Inside, she felt a glimmer of anger. Why should they take her, with so much of her life left? ''The struggles I'm facing, The chances I'm taking Sometimes might knock me down but '' ''No I'm not breaking I may not know it But these are the moments that I'm going to remember most yeah Just got to keep going '' ''And I, I got to be strong '' ''Just keep pushing on, cause She knew that she would remember her last few moments the best, so she would try to make it last. Sighing, she padded up to a clump of water mint and gathered a few leaves. You never knew when some cat would have a bellyache. It was good to fill her head with small thoughts to keep away...other thoughts... There's always going to be another mountain I'm always going to want to make it move Always going to be an uphill battle, Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose, Ain't about how fast I get there, '' ''Ain't about what's waiting on the other side '' ''It's the climb '' "What about Leafpool?' The thought popped up into her head. 'What about her?' she argued to herself. She wanted to pretend, but she had to face the truth. Leafpool was sneaking out more and more frequently. She planned to follow her one day, to see exactly who she was meeting up with. '' There's always going to be another mountain I'm always going to want to make it move '' ''Always going to be an uphill battle, '' ''Sometimes you going to have to lose, '' ''Ain't about how fast I get there, '' ''Ain't about what's waiting on the other side '' ''It's the climb '' She would have to believe in StarClan. She knew they held all of the answers. But now she wished that she hadn't followed her chosen path. Her life would have been so different. ''Keep on moving '' ''Keep climbing '' ''Keep the faith baby ''It's all about '' ''It's all about '' ''The climb '' ''Keep the faith '' ''Keep your faith ''